Seasons Apart
by Linkforever125
Summary: The winter months are here and Haru is not having it. HaruxPool. Crack story that I finished at 4 AM, don't judge. Also, blame Tumblr.


**AN: I honestly have no idea what I was thinking.**

**This was written at 4 o'clock in the morning. I simply checked to see if FFnet had finally given Free! its own category, and lo and behold, it has. I could resist the temptation to write this.**

**This is pure crack. I honestly don't know why I wrote it. I blame myself for supporting this pairing in the first place.**

**If the story sucks, that's because it was written when I was sleep deprived. **

**Sorry not sorry.**

* * *

It was winter, and Haru didn't know what to do.

All of the pools were drained. The ocean was too cold to swim in, and nearby ponds, lakes, and streams were frozen over. Snow blanketed the ground and made it difficult to get around. It was just too cold to do anything, and Haru was not happy.

He needed to feel the touch of water on his skin, the way it glided over him like silk. He needed to feel it rush through his hair; he needed to feel it kiss every inch of his body. He needed the water's comforting embrace, and he couldn't get it when all sources of water were inaccessible.

The bath didn't help. While it did provide water, and warm water at that, what Haru really wanted was to be able to move in it freely, like a dolphin riding the waves. He couldn't get that sensation in a simple bathtub. It was far too small to satisfy his great desires.

The fact that he would have to wait months to feel free again made Haru sad. Constantly he found himself thinking, longing for the water, but being disappointed because he knew he couldn't get it. He felt depressed, and nothing Makoto or Nagisa did could cheer him up. It was as if Haru was simply a shell of what he used to be, an empty glass of water waiting to be refilled.

It was with this sadness that Haru walked one day downtown. He noticed a new hotel that had opened up close to his favorite coffee shop as he was talking his stroll, and stopped on the sidewalk to stare at its sign. Normally things like this would've even be spared a second glance, but this time Haru couldn't ignore it. For there on the sign in small black letters were the words "Heated Indoor Pool".

Haru's fingers twitched, but he restrained himself. He knew he needed to get into the building first, but he didn't know how he could when he didn't have a room booked there. It wasn't as if he could just walk in and say "Hi, I noticed you had an indoor heated pool. Mind if I swim in it forever and ever?" That would be plain ridiculous. What Haru needed was a plan, and he had one in mind as soon as he saw a hotel employee exit the building into the back parking lot.

Haru sprang into action the moment the man wasn't looking. As quick as lightning, he ran across the street and over into the back parking lot. He found the door and snuck up to it quietly, and gripped the handle, giving it a good tug. Haru's hopes fell, though, when he discovered that the door was locked.

The sound of approaching footsteps startled Haru and he panicked. The parking lot was wide open and he had nowhere to run as the employee walked around the corner looking at his clipboard. Quickly, Haru tried to appear as inconspicuous as possible as he walked past the man.

_Maybe if I try to steal his keys… _Haru thought, but quickly shook his head. He peered around the corner and watched intently as the man fiddled with his keys and opened the door.

Suddenly, the man gave a shriek of terror and stumbled back. A black cat had darted out of the building and right between the man's legs. The man quickly recovered from his stumble and dropped his keys and clipboard onto the ground. "Damn cat!" he yelled as he began to chase it. "Get back here you little bugger!"

Haru stayed hidden until the man was completely out of sight before emerging from behind the wall and quickly running up to the door. He scooped up the man's discarded keys and quickly unlocked the door, then threw the keys back where they were and advanced through the building.

_I made it…_ Haru thought. His heart skipped a beat and a faint smile tugged at his lips. _Just a little bit further…_

Haru made his way down numerous hallways and opened many doors in the process. He must've searched for about ten minutes and still he had not found the pool. He was just about to give up and go back the way he came when he heard a splash and a little girl's squeal to his left. A few more giggles followed and he could hear the splashing of water; it sounded like some kinds were having a splash fight. Turning left, Haru ran down the hall and took another left, then burst through the pool room's doors.

The stares of parents and strangers didn't matter as Haru made his way to an empty chair. He began to get undressed as soon as he found one; it was a good thing he decided to wear his bathing suit that day. Just as he was about to jump into the water, his phone vibrated.

With a frustrated sigh, Haru picked up his phone and saw that he had a text from Makoto. _Where the hell are you? _It read. _We have to work on that project together, and you're not home. Nagisa and I are waiting outside._

Haru shrugged and threw his cell phone on top of his clothes. Makoto knew how to get into his house. It would be fine; he would just meet them there when he was done. Besides, Haru knew Nagisa would be hungry and demand food, and Haru didn't feel like going home just yet to cook for him.

With a small smile, Haru approached the edge of the pool. He stared down at his reflection and watched as the water rippled and splashed over onto his feet. He moved over to the deep end of the pool so he didn't disturb the kids, and climbed up onto the diving board. Taking a deep breath, he put on his goggles and jumped a few times, then dove into the water.

The water rushed past him and he could feel the bubbles caressing his skin. His hair drifted to the right and left, sometimes floating in front of his eyes. As Haru floated upward and broke the surface, a shiver went down his spine when the water dripped down his neck and back into the pool.

Haru went on his back and began to float around the pool aimlessly. He didn't mind that he got splashed by the kids or that the water was constantly wavy. He didn't even care when he heard his cell phone start to ring. He simply ignored the whole world around him and focused on the warmth the water gave him, for he was finally at peace.

* * *

**AN: Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever written...**


End file.
